mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Askren vs. Karl Amoussou
The fight was for the Bellator welterweight title with undefeated champion Ben Askren defending the title. The Fight The first round began. They exchanged immediately, Karl landed a right hand. Karl stuffed a double. Four thirty-five. Askren tripped him to guard. He slipped. Four fifteen. Askren landed a right elbow. Four minutes as he worked the body. Karl landed a right elbow. Askren replied. Three thirty-five. Sam says yawn number one. Askren landed a right elbow. Three minutes. Two thirty-five working rights to the body. Karl threw lefts from the back. Askren landed a right. Two fifteen. Askren landed a right elbow. Two minutes. Askren landed a right elbow, he's cut him over the left eye. One thirty-five. Another right elbow. Karl thought of an armbar. One fifteen. Askren escaped easily. Askren landed a few rights. One minute. Askren landed a right elbow. Thirty-five remaining. Askren landed a right elbow. Fifteen. Askren landed a right elbow. The first round ended, 10-9 Askren. The second round began. Askren landed a right. Karl stuffed the double, four thirty-five, Askren rolled for a triangle, Karl escaped to the guard on top. Karl dropped back for a heelhook. Four fifteen. Askren's turning out. He escaped with a few rights to guard. Four minutes. Askren landed a right elbow. Left, right. Askren landed a right elbow. Three thirty-five, right elbow. Left hammerfists. Three fifteen, blood's everywhere, in his eye too. Right hand. Three minutes. Askren landed a right elbow. Another one. Three rights, two thirty-five. Askren landed a right elbow, two fifteen. Two minutes with the right hammerfists. Askren passed a half-guard. He mounted. One thirty-five. Rights, Karl regained half-guard, Askren did predict a R2 TKO. Karl looks tired. Askren landed right elbows, three, one fifteen, a right hand, another. Askren landed a right with one minute, another. Another. A left elbow. Ten rights and three or four lefts. Thirty-five. Askren landed a left and three rights. Another right and a left and a right. Karl threw back. Askren landed a right and another, fifteen. Askren landed a right elbow and another. The second round ended, 10-9 Askren. The doctor said be careful. The third round began. Karl landed a counter right, defended a double. Yes. Run. Karl sprawled a double and another, nope Askren got it, Karl worked a guillotine from half-guard, Askren escaped. Four thirty. Askren landed a right elbow. Four fifteen. Two right elbows. Four minutes. Askren worked short rights, over and over. Six rights. Blood everywhere. Askren landed two short elbows. A big right. Three thirty with three more. Three more. Three fifteen. Three minutes with right hammerfists. Karl's left eye is swollen shut. The ref's taking a close look there. Right hammerfists. Two thirty-five. Askren landed three right elbows, two more. Two fifteen with three rights. Two rights. Two minutes. Askren landed a right. One thirty-five with a right elbow. One fifteen with some right hammerfists. Karl thought of a leglock eating right hammerfists. One minute. Askren's passing, right hammerfists, side control now. He mounted. Thirty-five. Six rights. A left. Two rights, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, left, left, right. Left, right. Right hammerfists. Five right hammerfists. The third round ended, 10-8 Askren for sure. "Karl we gotta stop the fight, I'm sorry." Ben hugged him. TKO doctor stoppage, 5:00 of the third. Ben takes down Alan Belcher lol, funny.